


Thanatos' Lover

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing guaranteed to soothe Futomimi’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanatos' Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> Written for **Five Acts** for Emerald Embers:  
>  Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne + Unusual turn-ons

The kiss is rough and needy, leaving both of them breathless. He shouldn’t have, but when even Mifunashiro’s beauty fails to soothe him, he turns to this half-demon, to the endless void he sees in him. More than the kisses, more than his hands on him, it’s what numbs the pain, it’s what dulls his hypersensitive mind, this endless nothingness he can focus on, straining his mind as if he could dive in it like one dives in the ocean never to surface again. When he lies on him, spent and empty, he still finds comfort in that emptiness so much more vast than his own. Eros, after all, has always longed for Thanatos.


End file.
